


Answers

by KappyNylander



Category: NHL - Fandom, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/F, Fiction, Hockey, Multi, Slice of Life, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KappyNylander/pseuds/KappyNylander
Summary: Based off the NHL franchise, Answers is about a girl with a dream of being a hockey star, but that doesn't come easy, so she decides to go to the top athletics school in the city of Toronto, Canada. There she meets new and exciting people, and finds keys to her future.





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work and ideas, the original characters are based off of gender bent real life people who are their own individual, and is why I still tagged them.

If you were to have told me a time ago, that I would be sitting in front of you now, I would have laughed, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have believed you.

My name is Michelle Marner, I'm sixteen years old, And I was born May 5, 2002 in Markham, Ontario, Canada. My whole life I loved trying new things and playing sports, I've played soccer, lacrosse, but I love hockey the most. I've been skating since I could remember, and that's why I'm here. I was finally accepted into Toronto's School of Athletics. 

It's always been my dream to play hockey for this school, they're one of the thirty one other schools apart of the NYA which stands for National Youth Athletes. Basically if your school is apart of the NYA you get to play against the best of the best from a variety of other schools in the sport you play. Just by attending these schools you get an automatic scholarship and a guarantee college acceptance since it's so pristine. 

And don't even get me started on the drafts. On a standing of which draft is harder to succumb by Football is first in America and Hockey is first in Canada. You're not even at the highest level and you've already got hundreds upon thousands of people cheering your name. That's why I was drafted a year later than I should have been, but it's fine, I was instead put on the U-15 Canada Women's Hockey team to compete against people from all over the world. 

It was a dream come true. So this is even bigger than a dreams it's my reality now, no going back when you're 4th overall. Now enough about me, let's get into where I am now.

Me and my mother walked into the bright office lobby and were told to take a seat in the waiting area. I didn't spot her until my mom left to talk to the principal, but there was this girl. There was something about her I couldn't put my finger on, she had long, wavy, dark brown hair, caramel colored eyes, and tan skin. She wore black leggings and a large varsity striped navy blue hoodie.

She sat across the lobby by herself in front of a different office. I would have asked her name, but I felt so intimidated by her, which to me is strange because no matter how intimated I feel towards people I still try talking to them. It felt like hours of us just staring at each other, I knew she was looking at me because there was no one else there.

I smiled and waved as soon as who I assumed was her mom walked out and she stood up. As she walked away she turned back and waved before she turned the corner. My smile grew wider as my mom stepped out of the small office with my new counselor in tow.

"Hello miss Marner, my name is Mrs. Dubas, I am the manager of the girls hockey team and I will be your counselor".

A tall bright middle aged women smiled sweetly at me as she introduced herself, her long brown hair brushed against the back of her shoulder blades. A noticeable feature was that she was younger than most managers of hockey clubs, and she wore a cute pair of glasses. Mrs. Dubas then reassured my mom that she could leave then began to talk to me.

"Alright I have your schedule right here for you, and someone from your team should be down here soon to show you around, now I must quickly tend to a meeting so if you have any questions please stop by".

She then quickly turned and briskly walked down another hallway. I sat back down and waited for about fives minutes before a girl came to the office. She had wavy-almost curly honey colored hair that was tied back into a high ponytail, dark blue eyes, fair skin, and wore a pleated skirt, a long sleeved top, and sneakers. 

She smiled at me and asked.

"Are you Michelle?"

"Yes I am" I reply.

"Oh ok I'm supposed to show you around, my name is Morgan, but most call me Mo. This is my third year here".

I stood up and followed behind Mo as she walked down the same hallway the girl before did.

"Right here is the lunchroom, there are two sets of stairs that go up to four floors"

As she paused to find something else to show me I asked.

"So could you explain how this place works? I only have basic classes and one that I chose as an elective, why?"

"Oh yeah, so this school is also majorly sport oriented, that means that we only take the basics; math, science, literater, history, and one elective that changes every semester. Each floor holds eight classrooms, you stay in that room and learn all subjects with your teammates until lunch then you go to your elective with others from other sports".

She continues "the reason for this is so we have more time to practice so we don't go home so late. Oh-this is the rink".

I turn and hadn't realized how far we had been walking down the huge hallway that led to a bunch of indoor fields for soccer, football, even baseball and more. At the end was a large glass door that led to two rinks, one bigger than the other.

"One for games and the other for practice. Our games correspondingly oppose the boys so we practice when they have a game and the other way around".

I was so in awe I couldn't even respond. It was exactly how I dreamed it, the schools logo, a blue maple leaf, painted on the center ice. 

"Let's see here, haha of course you'd be in my class, you did score pretty high. You are now officially a H-1 student of TSA! Come on I think we're just finishing up literature".

Morgan took my hand and led me back down to the main hallway and up the stairs to the third floor. 

"Our classroom is 304, remember that".

Mo opened the door and we walked in. A women who looked to be in her late fifties stood at the front of the class who I would assume was the teacher.

"Ah you must be our new student, I am Mrs. Babcock, your teacher and now new coach. If you wouldn't mind introducing yourself to the class that would be good, and Morgan thank you for showing her around now please take your seat".

She had the face of which you would assume she would be a grumpy old lady but she was sweet but also stern, perfect. I turn and face the decently sized classroom filled with teenage girls who I would hopefully befriend.

"Hello! My name is Michelle Marner, I'm from Markham, and I've been playing hockey since I was four".

"Now in ritual of a new teammate, we will do a team bonding activity. Michelle please take a seat over in that far right corner and someone please put her in your group, we're doing the paper activity".

Everyone cheered in response to Babcock saying this as I took my seat. As soon as I did, a girl with straight black hair with bangs, tan skin, and brown eyes turned around to me.

"Hello, my name is Nazeli, but just call me Naz. This is Jamie or just J".

A girl with dark brown hair pulled into a bun, fair skin, and blue eyes turned to me, a lollipop stick hung out of her mouth.

"Sup" she said.

"And this is Tylie".

A different girl with lighter brown hair and brown eyes smiled at me.

"It's just Ty".

"Would you like to be in our group?-ok cool" Naz said without really looking for an answer. J laugh and said in my general direction.

"Naz doesn't really care for answers sorry".

Then came Ty "Ok game plan, our biggest competition is Mo's group so we're gonna to have to act fast. Naz and J you're in charge of making pillars, Michelle you tape everything together, and I'll make sure everything is stable. Ready go!"

I honestly don't know what this paper building game is but I was happy to be apart of my group. I quickly grabbed tape and paper from Babs desk and ran back to my group and began putting everything together. Ten minutes later Babs yelled.

"Time!"

And we were done. Looking around the room you couldn't tell who won because our group and Mo's group has pretty tall structures. Babs grabbed a ruler and measured everyones and after writing down the results she stood at the front of the class and announced the winners.

"And the winners are....Morgan, Jackie, Niki, and Connolly!"

Mo jumped up and fist pumped.

"Hell yea!!!"

The four of them walk up to the front of the class to receive their prize, which was a piece of candy. Jackie trips and somehow pushes the bowl holding the candy out the open window when they aren't looking.

"I'd just like to thank my mom and my teammates"-

"Morgan you don't have to give a speech, sit down...Jackie what did you do to the candy?"

"What makes you assume I pushed it out a window?!"

"I didn't now sit down".

Everyone laughs as they disappointedly sat down. 

"Alright, now that we're done let's stand up one by one and say your name for Michelle".

A girl with blonde hair pulled into two buns with bright blue eyes stood up first.

"My name is Willia"  
Then came Freddie, Connie, Zara, Kaspara, Lea, Patty, Ronianne, Romana, Matlin, Dominique, Andrea, Cristy, Camille, and the rest I've already met.

After everyone had introduced themselves a bell rang and everyone immediately stood up and began full on sprinting out the door. I ran after them of corse, but when I finally caught up with them I realized we were in the lunchroom.

"What the heck guys, way to leave me in the dust!"

"Sorry Michelle, even though there are three separate lunches to separate the thousands of students it still gets chaotic. Especially since we share a lunch with the other hockey teams, football, volleyball, and rugby" Mo explained to me, then Willia added.

"Yea don't talk to the football players, they're crazy".

We look over at the tables that occupied all the obvious football players to see they were smashing orange cartons over each other's head and yelling.

"STATE STATE STATE STATE".

"Oh...ok".

After that was my elective, I chose to do business communications, I've always wanted to be an entrepreneur if not a hockey player. There was nothing much in speciality, no one else on my team had that class and it was pretty small, but fun for me.

I was told a bus would take me home, Mo of course showed me the bus stop a little ways away from the school. It was quaint and no one was there yet, I sat down on the bench as Mo walked away and set my book bag to the side. I was so lost in thought, thinking of everything that had happened today and how my life will be from now on, that I didn't realize the footsteps approaching in my direction.

What startled me was a thump of a bag sat beside the bench and someone sitting beside me. At that moment it had began to rain, then in a near few seconds it was pouring. Luckily I could tell by the rain clouds this morning to bring an umbrella, but after a few minutes I could tell the person didn't.

I glance over and see a damp mess of dark brown now curly hair, it was the girl from before. It was hard to tell at first because I realized she had bangs that completely covered the entire right side of her face. Then I saw that all the rain water bounced off of my umbrella onto her. I panicked and quickly scooted over closer to her. 

"Sorry".

Then after a pause she spoke.

"...thanks. It doesn't rain much where I'm from".

"Oh? Haha, well where are you from?"

"Arizona."

"Oh."

"..My name is Aubrey, Aubrey Matthews"

"I'm Michelle".


End file.
